


Hope You're Right, Reyes.

by not_a_total_basket_case



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Point of View, Bellamy is kind of a dick, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_total_basket_case/pseuds/not_a_total_basket_case
Summary: Bellarke from the point of view of one of their friends – anon tumblr request.Or – Raven shipping Bellarke like a crazy person.So excuse the creepy, borderline obsessive Raven ReyesProbably not going to finish this. Sorry! 8th Nov, 17





	Hope You're Right, Reyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking a snapchat streak is totally the equivalent of not going back to Arkadia and staying in Polis.  
> It's really hard writing a relationship, from the pov of another character, especially fight scenes. So if this goes alright, I might write it from Clarke or Bellamy's pov.  
> Comments and kudos give me life. Hit me up with prompts and ideas on Tumblr! [here](http://writing-is-ruining-my-life.tumblr.com/) or [ here](http://raven-reyes-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/)

Raven Reyes has spent her entire life moving around. She's never stayed in one town for more than a year, which means she’s never had any close friends or a place to call home. Which is why, the second she can afford it, she moves into a small apartment right next door to Arkadia University, the school she’s chosen to study at.

It’s been a year since she'd graduated high school. She's spent the last 12 months in the last town her mum had lived (her mother long gone at this point); working at a coffee shop with the boy she thought she was in love with. He'd cheated on her, broke her heart and made the move to AU much easier. This was her fresh start. A place where she’s intent on staying for at least the next few years of her life. She’s going to make friends. She’s going to settle down. She’s not going to be uprooted the moment she feels comfortable. She’s got this.

Raven moves into the spare room of the apartment, on a Saturday afternoon, the weekend before school starts. Her roommate and (somehow) the owner of the apartment is a girl, named Clarke Griffin. She’s a beautiful, blonde girl, with bright blue eyes and a welcoming smile that makes Raven feel more at home than anything has in her life. Clarke is in her second year of medicine and her previous roommate had moved out at the end of last year, leaving the space Raven was now unpacking into, empty.

"I'm actually so excited you're here. Females are dangerously outnumbered in our group of friends. You're totally coming out with us tonight, by the way!" Clarke rambles excitedly as she helps Raven unpack, placing her sparse belongings on the desk and shelves in the otherwise empty bedroom.

"Couldn't stop me if you tried!" Raven grins, almost trembling with excitement at the thought of being included in a group of friends. She’s glad she had let her ex boyfriend convince her to get a fake ID the year before. She doesn’t want to hold Clarke and the others back, by not being allowed in bars.

Before they leave for the bar Clarke and Raven are meeting the others at, their door is throw open. Another girl with dark hair, pulled into intricate braids is standing in the doorway, a bottle of vodka in hand.

"Way to make a first impression." Clarke rolls her eyes at the newcomer. "This is Octavia. It's her first year too, but I've known her my entire life. Octavia, this is Raven."

Octavia greets Raven brightly, handing the bottle to Clarke who pours three shots and hands them to the other girls.

"We're too broke to get drunk while we're out, so drink up!" Octavia explains, downing her shot and pouring another. Within half an hour the bottle is two thirds empty and the girls are ready to go, the three of them talking as if they'd been friends for years. Octavia and Clarke have clearly been friends for a long time, but Raven can already half imagine herself included in the lifelong friendship.

They get to the bar, where Octavia instantly leads them to a table at the back. Two boys are already sitting there, discussing something quietly in the corner.

"Boys!" Octavia greets, pulling a chair between them and throwing her arms around their shoulders. The boys, who she quickly learns are Jasper Jordan and Monty Green, are discussing the best way they can grow a certain plant without being caught by their RA. Raven giggles, tempted to give them ideas but isn’t sure if it was something she should be suggesting to someone who she’s just met.

Within minutes the group is joined by another two boys, who are introduced as (John) Murphy and (Nathan) Miller, also in their second years. The moment they sit down, another boy, Lincoln, joins them at the table. He sits close to Octavia, forcing Monty to shuffle to the side, and Raven assumes there must be something in the making there. Judging by the knowing smiles that Monty and Clarke exchange, she’s not the only one who thinks it.

“Where’s Bellamy?” Clarke ask after ten minutes. She has just returned from buying drinks for Raven and Octavia. The boys, she says, can fend for themselves.

“He had to work late, but he’s on his way.” Jasper tells her, looking up from his phone.

“Bellamy is my brother and the literal bane of my existence.” Octavia tells Raven, leaning over Lincoln, “For some reason, these idiots think he is worth being friends with.” Octavia rolls her eyes, but the smile on her face tells her that she isn’t being serious.

“You love him.” Clarke reminds her.

“Hello, delinquents.” A new voice calls. Raven spins around to see a boy, face splattered with freckles and a mop of dark curly hair on his head, facing the group with a smirk on his face.

“Fuck off, Bellamy. You got us the fake IDs.” Murphy rolls his eyes and the look on the new boys face softens for a second, before he spins a chair around and sits down next to Clarke. They smile at each other, before Clarke returns to her conversation with Miller and Monty, and Bellamy takes Murphy’s untouched beer. The exchange is simple, something that says they have been together for years. That they are comfortable enough not to need to make a show of greeting each other. It makes Raven smile, it was what she wants.

Raven finds herself getting to know the group, and liking each of them. Bellamy is the oldest, but like the others (bar herself and Octavia) he is only in his second year. He had spent the years leading up to starting college, working at a bar to support himself and Octavia. Monty and Jasper are the smartest, making conversation with them easy; Raven knows she’ll love the arguments they are definitely going to get into. She decides Miller is clearly into Monty, despite the absolute obliviousness Monty shows. Murphy is kind of an arsehole, but the kind she will probably grow to love. Lincoln is the newest member of the group, having transferred recently and been assigned to a room with Miller. Octavia is the youngest, but the most headstrong, kicking her brother under the table whenever he says _anything_ that annoyed her. Raven is worried he’s not going to be able to walk on that leg by the end of the night but it seems a regular occurrence. Clarke and Bellamy are the clear leaders of the group.

 

* * *

 

“So, you and Bellamy, huh?” Raven says, stumbling along the path, hand in hand with Clarke and Octavia on the walk home.

“My brother? Gross.” Octavia says at the same time Clarke answers, “Blake? Fuck off. We’re just friends.”

“Oh, sorry. I just thought…” Raven frowns. She’d been sure they were together. The way they leaned into each other at the bar when talking, the too long hug they had exchanged at the end of the night, the fond bickering that was consistent with a couple that had been married for years.

“All good,” Clarke laughs, “There is not a thing going on between us, so get that thought out of your mind.”

Raven laughs along with the other two, trying to hide her confusion and also, what feels like disappointment. She had been so invested in the thought of that relationship now, it has to happen.

“Lincoln and Octavia though, that’s a happening thing.” Clarke grins. At least Raven had been right about one thing.

“We’re just friiieennddss.” Octavia sings, pulling out of the grip of the other two and skipping ahead of them.

“They’re not just friends.” Whispers Clarke, “There is definitely something going on there.”

“What about Miller and Monty?” she asks, wondering if she had misinterpreted another relationship.

“Miller is in love and Monty doesn’t know he’s in love yet.” Clarke says, this time laughing and reenacting a conversation between the two boys from earlier in the night. Raven may have laughed a little hysterically after that, because yeah, she can definitely imagine a good friendship with this group of people.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take long for Raven to feel like she has been part of the group all along. They’ve accepted her, quirks and all. No one judges her when she eats a jar of olives for dinner – regularly – which was something her ex boyfriend had _hated_. She’s helping Monty and Jasper build a robot for a competition they are planning on entering. Bellamy has gotten her a job at the bar he works at, ensuring she has the same shifts so he can drive her. Clarke and Octavia are already the best friends she had ever had and she doesn’t even mind telling them.

Raven is content where she is, something she hadn’t expected to feel so quickly. However one thing is still bothering her. Everyone is still convinced Bellamy and Clarke are just friends. And that _can’t be right._

After a month of Raven knowing them, Bellamy had started wearing glasses for reading. Clarke teased him (albeit affectionately) non-stop for a week. When she mentioned this to Jasper and Monty, while they were studying for separate tests, she was brushed off. “It’s always like that, Reyes.” Jasper says, stealing one of her red vines and waving it in her face.

A couple of weeks later, she had caught Bellamy and Clarke fast asleep in Clarke’s room one night, the TV still playing the movie they must have been watching. “It’s just what they do.” Lincoln laughed at her, when she asked him as they walked out of the coffee shop on the way to their classes the next morning.

“I literally woke up to them arguing about which Star Wars movie was better at 3AM.” She whines to Octavia one morning, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, as Octavia makes the coffee. “Try living with Bellamy for eighteen years, they argued most of my childhood away.” Octavia tells her, before changing the subject to their plans for the day.

“You’re actually crazy, Raven.” Miller tells her, when she asked if he had ever thought Bellamy and Clarke would date, “That’ll happen when hell freezes over.”

It’s driving her crazy and she’s borderline obsessed. How can two people act so in love, but no one else see it?

 

* * *

 

Six months into living together, Clarke doesn’t come home for the first time.

 _Are you okay?_ Raven texts her once she’s almost ready for bed. It takes five minutes for Clarke to reply with, _I’m more than okay_ , with a winky emoji and a heart eyes emoji.

Raven scowls at her phone. It’s clear that Clarke’s spending the night with someone, but the only person on her Clarke-radar, is Bellamy. And she knows for a fact that Jasper and Monty had bailed on hanging out with her because they are spending the night doing ‘guy stuff’ with Miller, Lincoln, Murphy and Bellamy.

Instead of doing the logical thing and asking Clarke who’s was with, she takes out her phone again and sends a snapchat to her friends. It’s a picture of her, sitting on her bed alone. She’s drawn in stick figures and captioned it, _night in with all my friends._ She sends it to her group of friends, hoping one of them will confirm Bellamy and Clarke are spending the night.

She gets a reply from Octavia within seconds. _Where’s Clarke?_ Raven just sends _not home_. There is no need to dob Clarke in yet, especially if she’s with Bellamy. She’s still unsure how Octavia will react to that.

A few minutes later Monty sends her a picture of Miller’s living room, captioned _night out with all my friends_. Bellamy is sitting on the floor, controller in one hand, beer in the other. Clarke is definitely not with him. Raven scowls again. Clarke had definitely insinuated she was with someone but it was clear that someone isn’t Bellamy.

During her musing, Bellamy replies to her, with _Clarke not home?_ She ignores him, unsure of how to tell him that Clarke is somewhere, probably hooking up. It will break his heart, she’s sure of it.

 _If you’re not hooking up with Bellamy, who are you hooking up with?_ Raven decides to send to Clarke before she can think any better of it. _Fuck off reyes,_ is all she gets back.

 

* * *

 

It takes a couple of weeks for Raven to meet the girl that Clarke was with when she didn’t come home. It’s immediately apparent that Bellamy doesn’t like her.

“Hey guys,” Clarke greets them, sitting in the empty chair next to Raven and pulling another over. “This is Lexa.”

Lexa’s a pretty girl, tall and skinny. Her dark hair pulled into similar braids to Octavia’s. Clarke has also pulled bits of her hair into braids, something Raven hasn’t seen her do before. They are both wearing a lot dark eye makeup, another thing Clarke hasn’t done before. Raven frowns at the different look her friend has going. It’s really unlike Clarke.

“Hey!” Lexa’s smile is warm as she greets the group, and conversation is fairly normal. She finds out that Clarke and Lexa have known each other for a while, but she hasn’t really had the chance to meet Clarke’s friends, except Bellamy. And like Raven had thought, Bellamy is making it obvious that he really doesn’t like Lexa.

“So, tell us, how did you guys reconnect?” Bellamy asks, his tone harsher than it really should be. Raven seems to be the only one who has noticed and is looking at him with eyebrows raised. He’s ignoring her, his gaze focused on Clarke and Lexa.

“I saw my creepy housemate, being creepy and I had to save whoever it was from him. And it was Clarke.” She smiles, looking at Clarke fondly. It’s kind of cute, but something feels off about it.

“Roan isn’t _that_ creepy. We’re friends” Clarke laughs, entwining their fingers. Lexa doesn’t _seem_ malicious. Raven can’t really see where Bellamy is coming from. It has to be jealousy. How have the rest of their friends not realised the blatantly obvious crush? How have they not noticed his ill-tempered moods?

“I’m heading off.” Raven declares, a good hour later. She has had enough to drink that she will be hungover for her early class in the morning “Walking me home, Blake?” She asks. If anyone thinks it’s strange, her asking Bellamy specifically to walk her home, they don’t say a word. As a general rule, none of them walk home alone. It’s not that they can’t handle themselves if something goes wrong; it was that they didn’t want to. Walking home with someone is a way to ensure they don’t have to deal with any drunken flirtation or violence. Which is something that happens most nights on the stretch of footpath between the apartment, the dorms and the bar they prefer.

“Ugh, sure.” He says, sculling the rest of his drink and imitating Raven’s goodbyes to their friends. She leads the way out of the crowded bar, turning back to wave at their friends and onto the cold street.

“What’s up, Reyes?” he asks, looking like he’s putting as much effort into the walk as she is. They are both pretty drunk.

“What do you think about Lexa?” she asks, smiling at Bellamy and trying to keep a casual tone.

“Oh no you don’t.” He frowns. “I know how you guys work. Anything I say is going straight back to Clarke. I know the girl code.” Raven turns on him, her eyebrows raised.

“You’re my friend too, Bellamy. I’m not going to say anything to Clarke. I just noticed you were kind of cold towards her tonight, I wanted to know why.”

“That has nothing to do with my _apparent_ feelings for Clarke, so don’t even start on that.” He tells her, making quotation marks around the word feelings, “Lexa and I just don’t get on. Never have.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“Why not?” she presses, they obviously aren’t friends, that much is already clear to her.

“If this gets back to Clarke, I will actually tell everyone all your darkest secrets.” He warns. He has a lot of dirt on her too, so it’s not an empty threat. Working together had that minor downfall.

“Your secrets are safe with me.” She swears, crossing her heart.

“Lexa brings out of the worst in Clarke. I don’t like who she is when she’s with her.” he says quickly, as though he’d been holding the words in all night.

“What do you mean? That’s the basically Clarke that I know?” Aside from the braids and makeup, Clarke had seemed pretty normal to her, if not happier. 

“Well, the appearance for one. Clarke never wears makeup, unless she’s with Lexa. It happened last time too. She changes her views to match Lexa’s, don’t tell me you didn’t notice?” He continues. Bellamy’s right, Clarke had spent much of the night agreeing with Lexa, even changing her normal drink order to match hers. Raven nods, indicating for him to continue. “And give it a couple of weeks, she’ll stop coming out as much. That’s what happened last time.”

“Last time?”

“They dated last year, only for a little while.” He says, running his hand through his hair and shaking his head, “No one else met her, they were only together for a month and the others were on a camping trip at Mount Weather for half of the time. But I did, and I saw how much Clarke changed and then how quickly she went back to normal after they broke up.”

“Why did they break up?” Raven asks, curiosity getting the better of her. Clarke hadn’t really ever spoken about her first relationship with Lexa.

“Lexa cheated on her, I think. Clarke didn’t give details. She seems happy now, but Lexa is toxic. I don’t want her to get hurt again.” Bellamy says, his voice almost pleading. ‘ _That’s because you love her.’_ Raven’s tempted to add, but she doesn’t. It’s not what he needs right now.

“Clarke is strong, strong will, strong mind, strong person. She’ll be okay. We won’t lose her.” Raven says, as they got to her door.

“Hope your right, Reyes.” Bellamy said, wishing her goodnight.

* * *

Raven is wrong. Over the next few weeks, they see less and less of Clarke. The only nights she spends in their apartment, are the nights she has class, so she has to be on campus. She doesn’t come to the bar with them, or to the movie nights Raven and Octavia set up, she even skips Murphy’s birthday. When she does come out with them, Lexa isn’t with her.

Initially Raven tries to convince herself it’s just because it’s a new relationship and Clarke wants to spend more time with her girlfriend. However, when Jasper starts dating a girl called Maya, Raven knows she was wrong. They suddenly see even more of Jasper, like he wants to show Maya off, wants her to be friends with his friends.

For a while it’s easy to believe that Clarke and Jasper just behave differently in a new relationship, but then Murphy brings his new girlfriend, Emori, to the bar one night and Raven knows she’s wrong. Clarke has disappeared. Even Bellamy has started bringing a ‘strictly platonic’ friend from one of his classes to the bar. Raven can already see this developing into something more. And she does want him to be happy, even if it’s not with Clarke.

After another three months, Raven is sitting on the couch, expecting to spend another night alone. Clarke hasn’t been home since Monday, and Raven isn’t expecting her home until Thursday night, for her Friday morning class. She’s scrolling through Netflix when she hears someone cursing outside their apartment and then the distinct sound of someone shaking the door.

“Clarke?” She calls out, surprised her friend is home. Their place is kind of a mess. Raven had been planning on cleaning in the morning before Clarke got in.

“Raven, I can’t get the door open.” Clarke calls back, knocking again. Raven hauls herself off the couch and unlocks the door, letting her friend fall into the room. She’s hit with the strong smell of vodka as Clarke pushes passed her and collapses onto the couch.

“Are you drunk?” Raven asks, eyebrow shooting into her hair. It’s late Wednesday afternoon after all.

“Lexa broke up with me.” She says, reaching for a cushion and throwing it across the room. It comes dangerously close to hitting the TV.

“Oh my god, Clarke. I’m so sorry. What do you need?” she asks, wrapping her arms around her friend. Clarke’s eyes are red rimmed, Raven notices. She’s probably been drinking and crying, all afternoon.

“A Blake.” Clarke mutters, after a moment of thought.

“Which one?” Raven almost smiles, not even feeling hurt that she isn’t the person Clarke needs in that moment. Either of the siblings would be good to go to in a break up.

“Either.” Clarke whispers, pulling her knees to her chest. Raven takes her phone and calls Bellamy, arguing that his name is before Octavia’s in her contact list. Yeah, that is the only reason.

“Hey Reyes?” He answers, surprise lacing his tone. There has been no reason for her to have called him before.

“Lexa broke up with Clarke, can you get here and not be a dick about it?” she asks, not bothering with pleasantries.

“Yeah, give me ten.” He says. “Is she okay?”

“She’s drunk, so I’d say not.” Raven says quietly.

Bellamy gets to their place almost exactly ten minutes later, armed with a bag of what looks like chocolate. Clarke practically throws herself across the room into his arms. He wraps his arms around her, rubbing circles on her back.

“I’m going to give you guys some space.” Raven decides, retreating to her room when neither of them respond. The walls of their apartment are thin, you can clearly hear the conversation on the other side through a closed door. When either girl had company, the other put a movie on, to give some form of privacy.

Raven is beyond curious about what was happening on the other side of her bedroom door. In her head, they’re outside, confessing their love that they have been hiding for years. But it seems unlikely, Bellamy is into Gina and Clarke is heartbroken. It’s not the ideal time for love confessions. So she settles on hoping they’re at least rectifying their friendship and focuses back on her movie.

“Clarke, no… not while you’re – Clarke, you’re drunk.” Bellamy’s voice wafts into her room. It’s so soft, she’s surprised she heard it over the sound of her movie. Raven doesn’t want to be jumping to conclusions, but that’s rejection in any language. She turns her movie down.

“Why?” Clarke whines. Raven really isn’t sure if she really wants to be listening to this conversation, but she can’t tear herself away.

“I won’t be your rebound, Clarke.” Bellamy says, after another moment of silence. “I’m meeting Gina soon, anyway.”

“You’re meeting someone else? How many girls are you planning on seeing tonight?” Clarke’s voice is loud, easily carrying into Raven’s bedroom. She can’t help herself now, she mutes the movie. Just in case she needs to intervene. Yeah, that was why.

“It’s not like that, Clarke. You know I’m not like that.” Bellamy says, hurt evident in his tone. Raven can picture him running his hand through his hair, like he does when he is stressed.

“You are.” She answers, meanly.

“It’s been years since I’ve been like _that._ I’ve been kind of seeing Gina for months.” Raven knows Bellamy well enough to know that the tone he is using now, is the one he uses when he’s trying not to get mad. Usually reserved for when he’s trying not to fight with his sister.

“How come I haven’t met her?” Clarke asks, she’s the one who sounds hurt this time.

“Because you haven’t been around! We haven’t seen you in weeks.” Bellamy snaps. Raven knows Clarke can’t argue with that. She hasn’t necessarily been avoiding them, but it’s hard to contact someone and tell them about your love life when they have stopped spending time with you. Stopped replying to messages. Broken snapchat streaks.

“I could have been. If you needed me.” Clarke’s voice is now so quiet that Raven has to strain to hear her. A further sign she shouldn’t be eavesdropping.

“But you weren’t. Look, I’m sorry she broke up with you and I’m sorry you’re upset, but I’m not sorry she’s gone. You’re not you when you’re with her. You’ve dropped everyone for her. It’s like we we’re your back up plan until she comes back to you. You going to bail on us again, if she comes back?” Raven cringes at his words. She knows sober Clarke wouldn’t take that well, let alone drunk Clarke.

“Fuck you, Blake.” She hisses. Raven dives off her bed, swinging her bedroom door open just in time to see their front door slam shut.

“Shit.” She mutters. “What just happened?”

“Is it too much to hope you heard none of that?” Bellamy asks, running his hands through his hair, the tips of his ears red.

“What happened?” she asks again, ignoring his question.

“She tried to kiss me. But she’s drunk. And I have to meet Gina in like forty five minutes.” Bellamy says, messing up his hair again.

“She tried to kiss you?” Raven asks, she’s not surprised though. She’d gathered that from their conversation.  
“I’m not going to be her rebound. I’m not going to hook up with her, while she’s drunk and ruin my friendship with my sisters best friend.” He says, carding his hand through his hair yet again. It’s going to look a real mess by the time he met with Gina.

“And you have a girlfriend?” she suggests, not even surprised that that wasn’t the first reason he gave her.

“Raven, drop it. Clarke is my friend. Just my friend.” Bellamy says, his tone indicating that was the end of the conversation. “I’m going to go find her. If you drop this, you can come.” Raven nods, it was more important to make sure Clarke is okay. She grabs her jacket and follows Bellamy out the front door and into the street.  
They have been looking for ten minutes when Clarke finally replies to Raven’s texts. _with o, please don’t tell him where I am._ Raven only debates listening to Clarke’s wishes for about three seconds. Bellamy is frantic looking for her and there is no point letting him go on his date with Gina worried.

“She’s okay. She’s with your sister.” Raven calls, Bellamy is a few steps ahead of her so she can see his shoulders visibly drop with relief. “She doesn’t want you to follow her though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I like Lexa, I like Lexa and Clarke, I just like Clarke and Bellamy better. So excuse bitch Lexa.
> 
> Also, I've just drunk like... too many ciders and laid in the sun all day. And now I've come home and edited this. It's still not my best work, but I didn't want to rewrite what's already up! I'm hoping to finish chapter 2 at some point this week. But I am notoriously unreliable. <3


End file.
